The present invention relates generally to go-karts propelled by gasoline engines and utilized in competitive racing events. As known by the participants and spectators of these events, the go-karts have a frame which is configured to seat a single driver. The go-kart, having small diameter wheels, has a frame which is very close to the ground. Depending upon the particular racing class, these vehicles are powered by a variety of different engine sizes, and can achieve relatively high speeds, such as in excess of 60 miles per hour.
A nose (or nose cone) generally covers the front of the go-kart typically running from outer wheel edge to outer wheel edge. Some varieties of nose only cover from inner wheel edge to inner wheel leaving both front wheels in the airstream. However, the rules of the sanctioning bodies typically require that the wheels be enclosed within the nose piece. Many shapes of nose piece are available and most are dependent on what is perceived as the most attractive. The height of the nose piece is only limited by the required view of the driver. Typically the nose piece will mount to the underside of the frame and/or bumper and typically is about 10 inches tall. Some drivers will also add a skirt to the edge of the nose allowing it to seal itself to the pavement.
The nose piece should redirect airflow around the kart and driver without generating additional drag or unwanted downforce or lift. Most of the airflow should be directed down the sides of the kart instead of over the top of the kart. Lift will be generated by airflow over the top of the kart unless the airflow is controlled well. The nose piece will see the highest aerodynamic load and should be stiff enough and mounted securely enough to support the aerodynamic loads without excessive deflections, which would prevent the nose piece from smoothly redirecting the airflow. Common construction materials for the nose are plastic, fiberglass and other composites. To prevent adverse aerodynamic effects, the nose should be centered and straight relative to the go-kart's central axis, and mounted to prevent excessive movement. Otherwise, the go-kart may pull to one side or the other. The angle of the nose piece relative to the ground is also important and can be used for tuning the go-kart's aerodynamics. The nose piece can either be neutral, such that it provides zero lift and zero downward force, or the nose can provide either lift or downward force. Minimum drag is be achieved with a neutral setting, but handling problems may be best solved by adjusting the angle of the nose relative to the ground.
Competitive racing events for go-karts are typically regulated under various rules set forth by sponsoring or sanctioning bodies, such as the International Kart Federation and World Karting Association. Among these rules are ones which impose specific design requirements for the go-karts to enhance the safety of the vehicles. Among the other safety requirements is the requirement that the vehicles have a front bumper. The front bumpers for go-karts are typically tubular, comprising a lower tube and an upper tube, where the lower tube and upper tube are in general parallel configuration at the front of the go-kart. Covering the front of the bumper is the nose piece, which extends across the front of the go-kart. The rules generally require that the front bumper, or other hardware, does not protrude in front of the nose piece of the go-kart. The covering of the front bumper by the nose is also preferred for the aerodynamic reasons discussed above.
While the above-discussed nose configuration for go-karts has both safety and aerodynamic features, it does present a problem for the kart operator and crew. The go-karts frequently have to be lifted for transportation or for placing the vehicle on a work table or bench. Lifting the go-kart typically requires a person lifting at the front and another lifting at the back. However, the person lifting at the front has limited hand-holds, because the nose piece covers much of the front bumper. The nose piece is not an acceptable handhold because of its light-weight construction and because movement of the nose piece can have adverse aerodynamic results, as discussed above. The only handholds reasonably available to a person lifting the front of this type of go-kart are the lower tube or upper tube of the front bumper. However, reaching these tuber members requires the person lifting at the front to have to lean over the nose piece and lift in an awkward position, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1. Lifting in this manner can lead to back injuries potentially injuring their backs or dropping the front of the go-kart.